


Just because I'm losing, Doesn't mean I'm lost

by CustardCreamies



Series: Racing incidents [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi Grand Prix 2016, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: He's lost the Championship. It doesn't feel real.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Written from a prompt by HistoryGeek12 that I sorta changed around. I hope it's okay!

_You might be a big fish_   
_In a little pond_   
_Doesn't mean you've won_   
_'Cause along may come_   
_A bigger one_

* * *

 

As Lewis crosses the finish line first, he feels nothing.

The roar of the crowd fades for him. Nothing seems to matter.

He can feel his heart, the fast thump of it in his ears.

He's lost the Championship. It doesn't feel real.

Lewis goes through the motions. Stops the car in Parc Ferme. Climbs the steps leading to the podium room. Weighs himself and drains his bottle of water.

He can feel Sebastian's eyes on him. But he doesn't care.

Nothing matters.

He smiles and waves politely to the crowd, sprays his champagne robotically, and when it's all over he vanishes without a trace.

* * *

It doesn't take Sebastian long to find him.

Lewis had given him a key to his motorhome ages ago.

Sebastian remembers the day Lewis had given it to him.

_They had both been inside Lewis' cool down room, eating lunch quickly so Toto doesn't find them in the garage together._

_"Take this." Lewis had said quietly, dropping the keys in Sebastian's hand._

_"Keys? For what?" Sebastian had asked, confused, looking into Lewis' eyes._

_"It's a spare key for the my motorhome." Lewis answers. "If you ever want to get away. Use it."_

Sebastian was using it now. Quickly he unlocked the door and went inside.

Sebastian finds Lewis lying on the sofa with Roscoe on his lap, who is whining softly at him in concern.

"Lewis?" Sebastian asks, glancing at Roscoe who growls as he gets close.

"Go away." Lewis mumbles, reaching for Roscoe in an attempt to calm him.

"I won't." Sebastian answers, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not leaving."

"Seb..." Lewis sighs, glancing up at him. "I'm not in the mood for company."

"Tough." Sebastian answers, glancing at Roscoe.

The dog seems to understand the look as with a gruff of annoyance he gets up and jumps off of the sofa.

"Budge up." Sebastian tells Lewis gently, nudging the Brit's side.

"There's no room." Lewis replies, not making a move.

"Well make some." Sebastian answers.

Lewis looks up at him. "You're not leaving are you?"

"Nope." Sebastian says cheerfully. "Now, sit up."

Lewis sighs and does as he is told and sits up, making room for Sebastian to sit on the sofa. Sebastian then manoeuvres Lewis so his head is now in his lap.

Almost immediately, Sebastian begins to run his fingers through Lewis' hair.

"Back in 2014, I knew it was over." Sebastian begins. "The car didn't feel right, Daniel was faster, your team had improved...it felt like the end. Each race I knew my reign had ended. Each retirement brought it home to me. I felt awful. The fans were delighted with each catastrophe that happened that season. I felt my confidence slip...."

Sebastian trails off and sighs, glancing down at Lewis who was hanging onto every word. "But I decided that one day...one day I'd win again. I'd have another Championship. It didn't matter if it didn't come straight away or it took years. It would happen again."

Sebastian smiles gently at Lewis. "It still hasn't happened for me, a certain silver beast has made sure of that. But I will not abandon the faith I have of winning a Championship again, and you shouldn't either. You've had a long reign, you get used to being unbeatable. But sometimes, even the best fall. But the most important thing is that you get back up, keep fighting. Do you understand?

Lewis nods and he smiles shakily up at Sebastian. "Thank you."

"You're a Champion." Sebastian states simply. "You will win again."

Lewis nods and wipes a few stray tears from his eyes, sitting up to press a gentle kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"Thank you, Seb." Lewis says again, sighing softly. "I needed to hear that."

"Mmmm." Sebastian murmurs. "You should thank Kimi. He's surprisingly great at motivational speaking."

"Really?" Lewis asks surprised.

"Oh yes." Sebastian nods. "Who else did you think helped me stop moping when I lost the 2014 title? It was Kimi who basically handed me some vodka and told me 'sit up, show up, fight.' It worked for me so I hope it works for you."

"I think it will take some time." Lewis says slowly. "But I will fight."

"You have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Sebastian tells him, a wicked glint in his eye. "But you'll have to get through me first."

"Challenge accepted." Lewis says with a grin, knowing the hunger inside Sebastian still hasn't gone out.

Sebastian smiles back at him and presses a kiss to his forehead. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." Lewis says, and he means it.

"It might just be our year." Sebastian says softly.

"I hope so." Lewis murmurs, sighing and relaxing at the feeling of Sebastian once again running his fingers through his hair. 

"Get some sleep." Sebastian says gently. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Lewis nods, snuggling into Sebastian and allowing his gentle touch to drift him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
